Treinta y unos de Octubre
by Fitz.Darksly
Summary: La luz tenue iluminaba su rostro reflejando angustia. Sirius Black sabía que algo andaba mal ...Porque no todas las promesas se pueden cumplir.


**Disclaimer: Ya saben, todo esto es de la poderosa Rowling y yo hago esto sin fines lucrativos así que seamos felices.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**31 de Octubre de 1981**

_Rumores_

No podía ser verdad pero..

Algo andaba mal. El lo sabía...

Un joven alto de ojos grises y cabello negro se encontraba en una pequeña habitación desgastada, con las paredes desnudas y sucias, la luz tenue iluminaba su rostro reflejando angustia.

Sirius Black sabía que algo andaba mal, ese sentimiento, esa conexión que siempre tuvo con su casi hermano…

Se paró decidido y salió a la calle de un oscuro y frío Londres, al llegar a la acera se montó en una gran moto voladora y sin más la arrancó.

Decidió primero ir a ver a Peter… seguramente estaría solo, preocupado y asustado, herido tal vez… condujo hasta el escondite en donde se encontraba uno de sus mejores amigos y bajo apresurado: Si Voldemort había decidido atacar, seguramente habría ya dado con Peter.

- Wormtail?- dijo Sirius en una voz que poco se parecía a la suya.

No había rastro alguno de Peter. No supo que pensar, salió disparado hacia la moto y condujo al Valle de Godric, llegó a la calle en donde se encontraba la casa de los Potter y se quedo helado cuando la vio:

Destrozada. No había más, la casa que había servido de refugio para la que había sido su familia se encontraba ahora en pedazos, caminó lentamente entre los restos y se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al ver el cuerpo inerte de su mejor amigo, su hermano: en la antesala yacía quien antes fue James Potter, con los lentes torcidos y una expresión de odio mezclado con angustia, su varita se encontraba a metros de el, era lógico que no había tenido tiempo de defenderse, se imaginó la desesperación de James y una lágrima rebelde escapó de sus ojos. Muchas más le siguieron.

- Prongs, hermano..no…– su voz reflejaba un sentimiento inexplicable, no se le ocurrió otra cosa que buscar a Lily y a Harry.

Temiendo lo siguiente, subió los escalones hacia el cuarto de pequeño Harry…

- Pelirroja – dijo en un susurro

Se acercó, Lily Potter se encontraba de espaldas al suelo, su roja cabellera enmarcaba su rostro y sus ojos, aún abiertos de par en par tenían una expresión de impotencia. Acercó su mano hacia ellos y con una delicadeza nada propia de el, los cerró.

Su mirada húmeda recorrió la habitación, y entonces lo vio; un pequeño bebé se encontraba debajo de una pequeña mesa, Sirius se acercó corriendo y entonces un sentimiento diferente a la tristeza lo llenó.

Tomó al pequeño en brazos y lo sostuvo con tanta ternura y cuidado como un padre lo habría hecho. Lo observó y en su frente vio una cicatriz semejante a un rayo, Harry seguía impasible.

Bajó las escaleras cargando también el cuerpo de Lily que colocó junto al de su mejor amigo , se arrodilló junto a ellos y mirándolos con dolor les dijo:

- Cuidaré de el Prongs, Lily. Será el niño más feliz del mundo, vivirá conmigo y tendrá muchos amigos. Le enseñaré a jugar Quidditch, seguro será igual de bueno que tú hermano, Pelirroja, también le enseñaré modales no te preocupes.. se los prometo: será el niño más feliz del mundo, yo me encargaré…

Se paró decidido a irse y una última lágrima recorrió sus mejillas, se giró al escuchar un ruido y un semigigante le miraba con los ojos llenos de lágrimas:

- Sirius… dame a Harry – dijo con una voz acongojada

- Hagrid que dices?..no… soy su padrino, me haré cargo..- replicó Sirius

- Son órdenes de Dumbledore- le contesto decisivamente y tomó a Harry de los brazos de Sirius, quien impotente, lo vio marcharse y antes de que desapareciera entre los árboles cercanos le dijo:

- Toma mi moto –

- Pero..¿y tú?- preguntó Hagrid

- Tengo asuntos qu... no te preocupes...tómala-

Hagrid asintió y se marchó.

Después de esto se marchó en busca de Peter, búsqueda que lo condenaría a 12 miserables años en la prisión de Azkaban, y le impediría cumplir con la promesa que le había hecho a James y a Lily…


End file.
